


Rose's hidden talent

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Series: Rose and her adventures on set! [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Rose goes to a local bar and sings





	Rose's hidden talent

Rose said goodbye to the boys as she ran off set to get to her destination. The boys chuckled. "To the bar?" Jensen asked. "To the bar" Jared confirmed as they walked to the car and cliff drove them to the local country bar. They sat in the table front and center as the announcer began. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome Miss Rose!!" Everyone cheered as they looked up to see none other than their Rose up on stage with a microphone. " Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy  
Out in the shack with a blue tick hound." She poured her heart and soul into the song as she sung the lyrics.  
"Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty  
The kind that a rich man can't turn down  
She caught the eye of an oil man dancing  
One summer night in a dime store dress  
She had the looks, he had the mansion  
And you can figure out the rest  
It was all roses, dripping in diamonds  
Sipping on champagne  
She was all uptown, wearing that white gown  
Taking his last name  
She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing  
And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing  
Fold your hands and close your eyes  
Yeah, it's all gonna be alright  
And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing  
Yeah, they're ringing  
Jenny was hosting Junior League parties  
And having dinner at the country club  
Everyone thought they were Ken and Barbie  
But Ken was always getting way too drunk  
Saturday night, after a few too many  
He came home ready to fight  
And all his money could never save Jenny  
From the devil living in his eyes  
It was all bruises, covered in makeup  
Dark sunglasses  
And that next morning, sitting in the back pew  
Praying with the baptist  
She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing  
And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing  
Fold your hands and close your eyes  
Yeah, it's all gonna be alright  
You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing  
Yeah, they're ringing  
Jenny slipped something in his Tennessee whiskey  
No law man was ever gonna find  
And how he died is still a mystery  
But he hit a woman for the very last time  
She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing  
Standing there in a black dress singing, singing  
Fold your hands and close your eyes  
Yeah, it's all gonna be alright  
And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing  
Yeah, they're ringing." She took a deep breath as everyone clapped and a few guys whistled. "Thank you." She jumped off the stage and walked over to the bar and got a drink as she walked over to the boys table."Strange seeing you boys here." Misha looked at her."You can really sing, you know?" "No, I-" "Miss, Rose Will you sign this?" she looked at what the girl was holding. "What is that?" "Ummm, Your album." "My what?" She looked over to find the whole bar crew smiling. "Uh yeah, I don't have a pen though." The girl dug out a sharpie. Rose signed it before passing it back as the dj walked over. "So we played around and made an album of all your songs and they kinda sold out..." "What?" "You are good kid." "But their just covers." "But you are amazing."


End file.
